This invention relates to the art of starting diesel engines.
A problem which frequently presents itself in use of diesel engines derives from the fact that liquids such as water, fuel or coolant tend to accumulate in their cylinders when the engine is shut down. If the amount of liquid accumulated is in any case sufficient to fill the cylinder clearance volume, hydraulic lock and damage can occur on starting the engine. As a matter of fact there have been many instances where attempts to start a diesel engine under adverse conditions the extent of which was not fully comprehended have resulted in serious engine damage. Problems of this nature have existed and been a matter of serious concern for an extended period of time.
A most satisfactory and adequate solution to the stated problem is provided by the present invention, preferred embodiments of which feature the use of a pneumatic starter and are simple to fabricate, most efficient and satisfactory in operation, unlikely to malfunction and highly protective of the engine to which they apply.
The inventor has no present knowledge of any prior art which is specifically pertinent to the present invention or its features of novelty.